No I in Threesome
by lamentomori
Summary: "You aren't sure how Punk talked you into this. If you're honest, you aren't sure how he talked Raven into this, either. " A smutty little threesome one-shot inspired by a review; this is what happens when I am inspired. Warnings: Slash, (Raven/Colt/Punk) smut, 2nd person pov


Colt 2nd person pov Warnings: smutty slash threesome, profanity

* * *

You aren't sure how Punk talked you into this. If you're honest, you aren't sure how he talked Raven into this, either. He's holding your wrist, dragging you to Raven's hotel suite, somewhere near the top of the hotel you're staying in for the night. The cheap floors lower down, where you are, don't look anywhere as near as nice these ones. There are even real flowers on the side tables.

"Stop looking so worried, fucker." He smiles at you over his shoulder and strokes your wrist, just over your pulse, with his thumb. "It'll be fine, fuck, it'll be _fun._" A leer bleeds into his smile and you shake your head at him.

"Sure, Punk. Fun." You aren't sure how you feel about this whole idea, you think you should have protested more at being in this situation but you can't say no to Punk. You are never able to say no to him, especially when he looks at you so earnestly, when he makes his request so softly and shyly. He opens the door with a key-card he must have gotten from Raven earlier. You enter the suite into a lounge area; an open door on the far wall shows that Raven is sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of pants. He beckons you both over, into the other room with him.

"Kiss him." He tells you as soon as you're all in the same room. You look at Punk, who seems mildly uncomfortable with the order. You tentatively reach out to touch his cheek, he presses against your hand. His eyes turn from Raven to you.

"Its okay, Colt, kiss me." He smiles at you and you do as Punk asks; press your lips to his in a soft gentle kiss, pulling back quickly.

"Properly." Raven snorts. Punk nods at you so you step closer, wrap your arms around him, tilt your head and lick over his lips, he parts them and you let your tongue touch his. Slowly you gain confidence, kissing him thoroughly, taste every inch of his mouth, taste the gum he's perpetually chewing, taste the flavour of Punk. He moans and raises his hands to hold your head in place, his tongue teasing your own. You eventually pull back from him, your breathing a little heavier. He smiles brightly at you. You could almost forget Raven was sitting on the bed watching you both, until he speaks once more. "Strip." He's decided he's watched you kiss long enough. Punk complies readily enough, you a little more slowly. The old man watches passively from his position on the bed, sat so much like the slump he adopts in the ring, feet planted, legs wide. "Come here Punk." He crooks his finger, ushering Punk to the bed. Punk kneels between Raven's legs and you watch as the old man's hands cup the back of Punk's head, drawing him in for a kiss. You feel a stab of jealousy in your stomach but ignore it. You knew you would be sharing him tonight, you knew when you agreed to this and you agreed so readily, you have no grounds for objection or jealousy. You watch them for a long while, feeling horribly uncomfortable.

"Colt, c'mere." Punk calls you over to them. You approach the bed cautiously; you aren't really sure what you should be doing. Raven's eyes are on you, assessing you critically; you fidget slightly, that uncomfortable feeling increasing the longer he stares. Punk, however, is seemingly oblivious to the tension between you two and tugs you down to him by the wrist, his thumb stroking over your pulse and he kisses you again, slow and deep and thorough. He turns so that his back is pressed against Raven's chest and pulls you to kneel between his spread legs. You kiss him again. Then sit back on your haunches to look at him, his lips reddened by your kisses, his breath a little quicker, his cock hardening. Raven's hands grope him from behind, tweak his nipples, smooth down his stomach, pump his cock, roll his balls. Punk moves slightly, giving Raven's hands access to his ass.

"Over there." Raven gestures with his chin to the bedside table where a little bottle of lube sits. You open the bottle and pour some, by his expression more than he'd like, into Raven's hand. You watch as Raven's fingers slide in and out of Punk, his hole slowly relaxing, slowly being prepared to be entered. Punk's head is thrown back, resting on Raven's broad shoulder. You stroke him, down his throat, over the _straight edge_ tattoo, his chest, his thighs, your hands exploring him gently, acting as a counter-point to increasingly firm strokes Raven is using. He raises his head and looks at you.

"Kiss me." He groans, moving his hands from where they had been raised and clasped behind Raven's head to reach for you. You kiss him gently; feel him respond in kind. His hand in your hair, he pulls away from you suddenly with a gasp. "Fuck" His head falls back against Raven's shoulder, clearly the old man's ministrations feels good. His hands in your hair tighten, tugging on the roots; you move closer and start kissing at his throat.

"Fuck him." Raven's voice startles you from Punk's neck. You glance down at Punk, who nods at you. You grab the bottle of lube from where you had tossed it and slick your cock, before sliding inside him. You move slowly, you have no desire to hurt him and you don't quite trust Raven to have done a good job of prepping him, you would have rather done it yourself. Once you're fully inside him, you feel something, Raven's finger you suppose, slide alongside your cock as its buried deep inside Punk's tight, hot body.

"Oww, oww! Fuck, no!" He squirms, in an awkward jumble of inelegant moves, out from between both you and Raven. "No fucking way are you sticking two fucking cocks in my ass! No fucking way." He scowls, arms folded across his chest. The idea sends a shiver of pleasure through you but he seems very adamant that it's not happening. Raven chuckles behind you.

"Hands and knees then. Fuck his ass." He points at you, as Punk complies with the order. "This," He rubs a thumb over Punk's lips. "Can be put to better use." He tugs his pants low enough to expose his erection and guides his cock to Punk's mouth, rubs the head over Punk's thin lips. He groans loudly as Punk takes him in, sinking his head down Raven's cock. You watch his head bob up and down a few times before meeting Raven's eyes, _the fuck you waiting for Cabana._ You nod at him and ease your way back inside Punk's body in one long slow stroke.

"Could have fucking warned me, fucker." He turns his head to look at you, irritation plain on his face.

"Sorry." You mumble and smile that sheepish smile you use far too often on him; he relinquishes his ire quickly enough and pushes back against you, tightening the muscles around your length. "Fuck, Punkers." The feeling of his body around is exquisitely good, tight and yielding in a way that makes you want to stay within him forever but he moves against you, fucking himself slowly on your cock, rocking between the cocks that fill his mouth and his ass. You meet Raven's eyes, he raises an eyebrow at you and you look away, finding it difficult to keep the man's eye. You always think that Raven can see through you as though you were a window, his gaze makes you feel like your soul is being riffled through. You start to thrust into Punk, keeping your movements careful until you have a handle on the rhythm he using to blow Raven. Somehow, it doesn't surprise you that you find it quickly, fucking him is a lot like being in the ring with him, your bodies fall into synchronisation without much thought, the pace quickening without a misstep between you. Raven's breathing grows heavier and faster as his orgasm approaches, you have no desire to see the man come, you keep your eyes focussed on Punk's shoulder blades, on the sweat trickling down them. When he does come, it's with a wordless cry, hands holding Punk's head still. He withdraws from Punk and leaves the bed to sit on a chair facing it. He waves his hand at you both as an indication to carry on. You pull out of Punk's ass and nudge him over, you want to see his face, want to see him come for you. He lies on his back and looks at you, his chest rising and falling more rapidly than normal, his cock half-hard against his stomach. "Stroke yourself for me?" You can't stop it from being a question; he does so though, takes his own cock in his hand and moves it slowly up and down.

"Come on, Colt, fuck me." You slide inside him and begin fucking him in pace with his stroking, speeding up in time with him. He moans your name as you nudge his prostate. You keep that angle and speed up, his legs wrapping around you, forcing you deeper in him with each thrust. Your orgasm sneaks up on you before you really wanted it and you come with your face against his neck with a quiet moan of his name. He's still hard, squirming beneath you, trying to gain more friction by rutting against your body. You pull out from him and move down so you can take him in your mouth. He props himself up on his elbows and watches you suck him. This isn't an act you've preformed many times, you aren't overly confident in your skills here but the way his breathing gets heavy suggests that you are at least doing well enough for him. His hips buck up into you unexpectedly; you pull back with a scowl.

"Hold still, Punkers." You pin his hips to the bed and work him as best as you can. One of his hands rests on the back of your head slowly urging you to go down further. It takes time but eventually he comes with a loud cry of "Scott!" You lean back swallowing his cum, the flavour and texture unfamiliar to you but for you to not swallow his cum seems rude. You glance at Raven sat in the chair, an odd appraising look on his face. You wish then that you knew if Punk had come with your name or Raven's on his lips, you curse Jewish parents and their lack of originality.

"Fuck, I'm beat." Punk mutters flopping against the pillows, Raven comes over and lies on Punks right side, and you clamber up and lay on his left. You feel Punk taking your hand and stroking your wrist as he had earlier in the night. "G'night." He mutters to no one in particular and falls asleep. You wait until you are sure that Raven is out too and lean over to press a soft kiss on Punk's brow. He cracks one eye to look at you and turns his face towards you, smiles an unfamiliar quirky half smile at you and kisses your lips as gently as the one you had just pressed to his forehead. "G'night Colt." He murmurs quietly.

"It was a one-time thing! It won't be happening again!" You wake up in bed alone and hear them arguing in the other room of the suite. Punk's voice is loud; probably what woke you up in the first place.

"So you say but it will. _You and I both know it will_." Raven by contrast speaks with a poisonously soft hiss. You roll out of the bed and begin getting dressed. You need to stop this before it escalates; you need to get out of this room. Once your clothes are on, you enter the other room; Punk is straddling his lap, his hands on Punk's waist, stroking the smooth skin there possessively. Punk slides from him and comes over to you, wrapping you in a hug, a purely platonic, completely friendly hug, a hug like you hadn't just a few hours ago been inside of him, hadn't just had sex with him, just kissed him, watched him come. You meet Raven's eyes over his shoulder, they look at you coldly, _he's mine, I will not be sharing again_, you get the message loud and clear and nod at him.

"Thanks Colt. It was fun." He lets you go and smiles brightly at you, that familiar _thanks Colt you're the best_ smile. You manage an awkward, vague half smile in response.

"No problem, Punkers." You know your voice doesn't quite sound right.

"Hey, nothing's changed between us, you know that, right?" He says and you know that, you know that horrid bitter little truth better than anything else in the World.

"Of course." You agree, managing to force yourself to sound normal. You meet Raven's gaze once more, _nothing has nor will it ever change between you_. You turn you attention back to Punk who was looking between you both, confusion slowly descending on him. "I'll get going then."

"You don't-"

"We'll see you later, Cabana." Raven stands and opens the door. You hurry through it; you hear their voices starting a conversation that seems to be rapidly descending into another argument as the door closes. You walk to the elevator and hit the call button, the doors open; you enter and hit the button for your floor so much lower down. In your room, you slide down to the floor, your head touching the carpet as you choke back sobs. You agreed to this, you knew it would hurt to have him and not to be able to keep him, you've no reason to cry but you can still taste him, still feel him, still see him in your mind, so horribly, gloriously beautiful. No matter how much you remember, no matter much you'll picture this night in your mind nothing has changed between you and nothing ever will.

* * *

Your threesome ms **bitter-alisa**, hopefully Raven wasn't to badly mauled by my horrific deficiency in knowledge of him. I am a bad and very hungover minion, it's my only excuse. :D


End file.
